


Meant to be

by herewegobacktomoon



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Party, Talking, shower, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herewegobacktomoon/pseuds/herewegobacktomoon
Summary: Hi everyone. As I've read a lot of theories lately about what will happen when the show is bakc in March, and they all include Carina being in danger, I needed to take my mind off it.That's why I've decided to write this one shot where Andy is moving back with Robert,so she needs to pack her stuff up, and they decided to throw a party, only between girls.Anyway, it's mainly about Maya and Carina. I've tried to write a lighter and funnier fic this time, as the last one was a little bit sad.I hope you'll enjoy it, let me know what you think!
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistake, just let me know and I'll correct it.

It was 6 am. and Maya and Andy had just gone for their run while the Italian was still in bed, sleeping like a baby.  
It was Maya's free day and she was looking forward to spending it with Carina, who was also home from work, and it was for that reason she and Andy had decided to anticipate their morning workout.

“I'm moving back with Robert, I took a day to pack all my stuff so that in two days I'll be back home.” Andy suddenly said, catching Maya off guard.

“Oh wow, it was reaaaally fast. Wasn't it supposed to last 90 days? You guys have a strange perception of time” Maya chuckled, raising her eyebrow.

“ Oh, I didn't remember you this funny” Andy teased, “Yes, at first it was 90 days, but Robert talked about it with his new sponsor, Dr. Webber, and he said him that if our relationship doesn't somehow push him to use again, there is no reason why we should stay apart.” Andy continued.

“Well, just be careful not to move his attention on some other kind of dependence now... abstinence can play tricks!” Maya said smirking, avoiding Andy's hand which was ready to slap the back of her head “No, really, apart from jokes, I'm very happy for you that you two can be together again."

“Maya, don't try to put it nicely, I know you're happy to get rid of me so that you and Carina can spend time together alone. I know you.” Andy replied with a smile, showing off her confidence.

“Yeah, it could be” Maya said, not even trying to hide the wide grin on her face “but I also do care about my best friend's happiness, and I know you love Robert. That's it.  
Wow, I can't even recognize myself, where did these words come from?” the blonde added, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Italian magic” Andy teased again, fastening her pace to challenge Maya.

Obviously she accepted the challenge, running twice faster than Andy, shouting back at her “Yeah, probably you're right, but I can't give you the satisfaction of knowing it” and as the blonde was going further, Andy couldn't make out the words she was saying but deep down she knew, from Maya's face, that it was intentional, she wasn't meant to understand.

As soon as she reached her, short of breath, she asked “What was that? You didn't want to admit I was right and so you tried to kill me?”  
Maya grinned “Well, we had slowed down too much, we needed to catch up.”

“Catch up with what?” Andy claimed raising her eyebrow in disbelief “We're training for a marathon and you didn't tell me?”

“You? A marathon? Well, it has the same chances of me being straight, and I said it all.” she said chuckling, taking her keys from her pocket.

“Yes, I definitely didn't remember you being this funny, and above all this nice!” she replied ironically.

Both of them still laughing, they stepped inside, trying not to make too much noise as they didn't know if Carina was already up: Maya couldn't say it out loud, but earlier she had fastened her pace to get home in time, hoping that her girlfriend wasn't already up, just to be there with her when she would have opened her eyes.  
It was true, Andy was right: Carina made her better version come to the surface.  
She knew it and actually she didn't regret it at all, she just didn't want that side of her to be there for everyone.

Everything was as they had left it, no smell of coffee and no sign of French toast: Carina was definitely still in bed.  
After all, it was only 7.30 am. and it was her free-day so it was pretty reasonable.  
Andy went to the bathroom, while Maya headed to her bedroom, to check on Carina.

When she entered, she found her girlfriend lying on her lap, facing the door, sleepy but awake: “Hey, morning Bella!” she said, smiling “ How was the run?” 

“Morning babe” she replied, sitting next to her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, “I'm sorry I left this early, I just wanted to be back in time to have breakfast together. Anyway, it was good, a bit cold but I still need a shower.” 

Carina rolled over, now lying on her back, stretching her sleepy body, keeping her eyes on the blonde “You don't have to be sorry, I've just waken up, anyway. You're perfectly in time” she said, gently rubbing her thumb on Maya's hand.

“Ok then, I'm gonna shower and you can start preparing breakfast if you want, or just wait, if you need some more minutes of sleep. I'll be done in a minute” she said, kissing her girlfriend again before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Carina nodded with a smirk on her face: the blonde hadn't noticed it, but she had already something in mind.

Maya, before entering the bathroom, seeing Andy sitting on the couch, said “ I'm taking a shower, Carina is still in bed. If you need something just knock at my door, but KNOCK. Ok? Try not to wake her up”

Andy nodded, with a serious face “Yes cap, I promise I won't mistreat your Italian princess!”

“Fuck off Herrera, fuck off:” she said, with a wide smile.

“What? I was just returning the teasing from earlier. Anyway, you're welcome!” she smirked, shrugging.

Maya finally stepped inside the bathroom, shaking her head thinking about Andy's jokes, and she turned on the tap, waiting for hot water to arrive. Just a few seconds later, the water already running over her body, she heard the noise of the door opening. 

“Andy I know I've told you to be quiet, but I've also told you...” she couldn't finish her sentence that she felt a warm pressure on her bare skin.

“Can I join you?” Carina said softly, pressing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend shoulder.

“It would be an honor for me” Maya answered, turning towards the Italian to kiss her.

The shower was getting hotter than expected and they barely noticed that the water was actually turning cold: making out was an excellent way to keep warm, but it was a matter of fact that the water was now cold and that's why they somehow got interrupted.

All of a sudden, Andy arrived, knocked at the door but entered without waiting for an answer.

“Maya, I'm sorry if the water is cold, I was washing some stuff so that I can pack it later. I came here to look for my slippers.” she said in all tranquility, not paying attention to what was happening in there.

“Andy, wh- what are you doing? I told you to knock, to KNOCK. Preferably before entering. Do you remember the good old days? Shower time is private time. New year, same old habits. Nothing's changed” she shouted from behind the shower curtain, trying to remain calm, with Carina wrapping her arms around her naked body, looking a bit confused.

“Got it, got it. My bad. Anyway, try not to have a heart attack. I mean, I'm not seeing you naked and I didn't walk in while you're doing things with your sleeping beauty, so...” Andy chuckled, before looking up at Maya and turning completely red.

“Oh God, why don't I keep my mouth shut. Okay, I'm leaving, nothing of this has ever happened. See you” Andy said, stuttering in her words, closing her eyes and trying not to make a fool of herself, not being able to hold back a smile.

Maya and Carina both giggled, the blonde pressing her forehead on Carina's shoulder.

“So...am I your sleeping beauty now?” Carina teased.

“hmm...let me think about it” Maya said, closing her eyes and kissing her girlfriend.

“What do you have to think about?” Carina replied, sounding quite offended, but still smiling.

“Whether you were actually sleeping or if it was just a way to disguise your intentions” she teased back with a smirk.

“Mmm... I think you already know the answer to that” she added, gently pulling the blonde closer.

“ You may be right” Maya grinned, with not only the water being really hot again.

After 20 minutes, they were all in the kitchen, preparing breakfast together.  
Maya and Carina seemed to have already forgotten about it, but Andy was still a bit embarrassed.

“Ok, I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean to interrupt you..oh God this is awkward. At least, it was my first and surely last time to screw the pooch. I'm done”. She stated, letting out a sigh of relief.

Still laughing a bit, Carina said “Why “surely” the last”? Are you not gonna enter the bathroom anymore?”.

“I'm moving back with Robert. Didn't your girlfriend tell you about it? She seemed very happy at the news” she said, wincing a little.

“Well... you know... we were having some other kind of conversation.” Maya replied, biting a biscuit while looking at her girlfriend, causing Andy to blush and Carina to smile.

“ I'm so happy for you! But Maya had told me it would have lasted much longer. Did something happen?” she asked with a genuine concern.

“No, actually Robert just talked to his sponsor and he said him there was no reason why we should be separated.” Andy explained.

“Dr. Webber right? He's one of the best at his job, you can trust him, if he said so, that's because it's true. Anyway, you can't leave without a proper party! What about tonight? We can call Vic too, just a girl thing.” Carina said enthusiastically.

“See? This is what being nice and caring means” Andy stated looking at Maya, who rolled her eyes.

“It's okay for me, I like parties!” she continued.

“And you?” Carina asked, taking Maya's hand in her own and bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss on it, “What do you think?”

“I think it's a great idea, but be prepared for everything: when Andy and Vic are together, no one knows what they're up to.” she answered, giving a bad look at her friend, and then turning to kiss Carina.

“Don't listen to her, she's only trying to scare you.” she replied, putting on an angel face that Maya hated, because she knew it meant troubles.

“Ok, perfect! I'll prepare something to eat then, so meanwhile Maya can help you pack some stuff if you need! I've just texted Vic, and she has said she will be here by 7.30 pm, at the end of her shift.” Carina said, opening the fridge to come up with some ideas.

“Thank you, Carina, you're too kind. Anyway, if you need to buy something, just tell me. I'm going to have lunch with Robert, so I can buy some food on my way back!” Andy added.

“You're welcome! Okay, I'll look for some cool ideas and then I'll make a list if I need anything." she replied, scrolling through some food blogs she was submitted to.

Maya and Andy moved to the couch where some boxes were filled up with clothes and needed to be closed.

“You're very lucky, Maya. She's sooo nice.” Andy whispered to her friend.

“I know, she's amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve her.” Maya whispered back, looking at Carina, who was making some pizza dough, with loving eyes.

“I don't know either, but now that you've been so lucky, try to make the best of it, don't be pessimistic. You're way too happy when she's around. It's cute.” Andy said smiling, elbowing the blonde.

“Oh shut up, you know you're right, so don't try to make me blush with no reason”. Maya grumbled, trying to hold back her happiness.

It was true, when Carina was around she felt different, she was different: she felt vulnerable and human, and it was something she liked, but she was still figuring that part of herself out and she was a little embarrassed whenever other people would have noticed it.

“Yeah, yeah I know I'm right, I mean...I'm always right”. Andy claimed, jokingly full of herself. 

It was already 1pm and Andy left to go to have lunch with her husband: she had to buy only some drinks, so she would have probably been back at dinner time, spending the afternoon with Robert as she had already finished packing up.

“So... what's on the menu for tonight?” Maya asked smiling, wrapping her arms around Carina's waist and placing her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

“Well, I'm making pizza, some Italian snacks, which we call crostini, and I've also thought of baking a little cake, nothing too difficult”. She answered, trying to keep still at the blonde's warm pressure, but turning to kiss her on her cheek. “Try this” she added, handing Maya one of her crostini.

“Ok, this is sooo good. You're taking it seriously, aren't you?” Maya continued, closing her eyes at the incredible flavor she was just tasting.

“Of course I am, there's no party without good food.” she stated as if it was obvious, making Maya grin again.

“You know I love you, right?” the blonde claimed, pulling the Italian closer.

“Mmm, yeah, you've said it every now and then, but I think I might forget it if you don't say it more often.” Carina teased, lowering to kiss her girlfriend.

“Oh well, I don't think it's possible to forget it... Anyway, I'll say it everyday if you want me to, even though I'm more willing to demonstrate it.” Maya teased back, cupping Carina's face with her hands, leaving a deep kiss on her lips.

“That sounds pretty good. May I know how?” she said smiling against Maya's lips.

“Of course, just come with me” the blonde replied proudly, heading to their bedroom.

The afternoon went by quite quickly, and it was already 7.00 pm: Andy and Vic should have been there in 30 minutes.  
Maya and Carina had already set up the table with all the food, waiting for Andy to bring the drinks, and they started getting ready.  
Maya had put on a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, but Carina had opted for a flowery dress, as she wanted to stay comfy: the blonde couldn't help but stare at her.

“Is everything okay?” Carina asked, brushing her hair.

“Yeah, I mean, you're just gorgeous. “ Maya said, eyes widening, with a soft voice.

“Oh thank you Bella!” Carina added, moving towards her girlfriend to kiss her “You're amazing too”.

Maya was already blushing when the doorbell rang. 

“They're here. I'll go”. She said, running to the door, to find both Andy and Vic, hands full of drinks.

“ Hi Cap, finally party time again” Vic claimed loudly while entering “If it wasn't for that super super gorgeous Italian woman of yours, all that paperwork would have buried you”.  
“Don't play me, Hughes. And yes, it was Carina's idea to invite you, so don't make me change my mind” Maya answered with a grin.

“Okay, okay. I got the message.” Vic mockingly complied.

As soon as Carina arrived in the kitchen, they all sat down at the table and started having dinner, enjoying every meal the Italian had prepared for them.

“Carina everything was extremely good! How is it possible that Bishop is always in shape with you cooking like this? I mean...I would have gained at least 200 lbs!” Vic said, looking shocked.

“Discipline Hughes. It's all about discipline.” Maya replied proudly, looking at Carina who was still laughing.

“ Discipline” Vic repeated, mimicking Maya's voice “How do you even stand her? I mean, I would have already killed her!”she added, talking to Carina.

“She's not that bad actually.” She said, her eyes full of love, and leaning to place a kiss on Maya's cheek, causing her to blush.

“Oh God, I can't with these two” Vic stated, shaking her head, looking for Andy's approval.

“Yes, the cuteness is too much. We're not used to seeing a soft Maya.” Andy added “She's usually in a sergeant mode all day”.

They all laughed together, but Maya had already the feeling that it was just the beginning of an endless night.

“Ok girls, listen. Why don't we do that game where we can ask each other any kind of questions, and if you don't want to answer, you have to drink, but you can only skip twice?  
I don't remember the name, but it's cool, I promise!” Vic asked out of the blue.

“What game are you talking about Hughes?” Maya asked back, a little concerned.

“That one we used to do when you were still Maya- monogamy is for the weak- Bishop. Andy, tell me you remember!” Vic replied immediately.

“Of course I remember, it's the game you always want to play to when you are curious about something, but you don't know how to ask about it” Andy teased, making Maya worry even more.

“Okay, you got me.” Vic admitted, raising her hands. “It was a question for Carina..” she added shyly.

“Oh, go. Ask me whatever you want, really.” Carina said, without even the smallest sign of concern, contrarily to Maya, who was sweating.

“Ok, sooo... you know I've dated Avery for some weeks not to long ago, right?” she asked to introduce her question and Carina nodded in approval.

“Well, every time I was at the hospital there was this voice...” Vic continued, “about this orgasm study, which really caught my attention. I mean, I had never heard about anything similar before! Is it true or is it just a urban legend? Because if this is true, wow, you're a genius!!” 

Maya let out a sigh of relief and Carina chuckled “Yeah, yeah, it's true. But before I talk about it, I'd like to know about this “monogamy is for the weak” story.” she asked curiously, looking at her girlfriend and raising her eyebrow.

“Oh God” Maya whispered, hoping that Vic and Andy wouldn't have taken the opportunity to make fun of her, but it was too late, as Vic had already stood up.

“Oh okay, this is serious.” Carina grinned, placing a hand on Maya's, noticing her girlfriend's tension.

“We were drinking something, all together, we were talking about relationships stuff and then she went like -My self-care is lot of sex! Monogamy is for the weak or the very, very, dedicated.-” Vic said, trying to mimic Maya's voice and gestures. 

“Yes, to be precise Wednesdays were her self-care day and there were only hook-ups in her future plans, nothing serious. She would have laughed if you had said that she could have ended up being in an actual relationship.” Andy added “But I think she might have changed her mind”.

Carina chuckled and turned towards Maya, who was completely red “Is it true? Have you changed your mind?” she teased, resting her hand on Maya's thigh, gently caressing it to lower her tension.

“Well, not really. I've only switched mode.” she said with a grin, still blushing from earlier.

“Oh, you bet. You're the very, very dedicated now!” Vic stated, almost euphorically.

Maya shrugged and Carina leaned to kiss her, whispering an “I love you, Bella” to her ear, so that she was the only one who could hear that.

Then, as she started telling the story about her study, she caught everyone's attention, especially Vic's.

“Well, as I was saying the story is true: the idea came up to me while I was reading a book and everything was based on the male experience, assuming that the female brain would have worked the exact same way” she said, interrupted by Vic's comment “Well, the author must have been pretty dumb. I MEAN, WHO ON EARTH thinks that men and women use brain the same way, most of men don't even use it!” she stated, almost shouting and making everyone laugh.

“Yes exactly”,Carina continued chuckling, “What I wanted to do is to use my job as a tool that could let me study the female brain and how it works when it comes to situations related with my ob/gyn knowledge. And that's why I came up with this idea. Thank to Dr. Bailey I was able to start my study and it's going pretty well!” she admitted proudly. “And I'm always looking for volunteers” she added with a smirk.

“Oh wow, that's freaking awesome! You are a real genius!” Vic claimed, trying to avoid the proposition “Did you work on other projects too at Grey Sloan?”

Andy knew from Meredith that Carina had also had a story with Arizona Robbins, which was involved in the other project Carina had taken part to, and she tried to stop Vic before it would have turned out to be pretty awkward.

But Carina had already answered: “Yes, I worked on a project with my ex, Arizona. It was about the risk of complications during a pregnancy. We did a good job too, I mean, she was very good at it!”

Andy was looking at Maya, trying to understand what was going on in her mind, as she had lowered her head, looking at her hands, playing with her fingers.  
She couldn't read Maya's thoughts, she wasn't able to figure out whether she was sad, jealous or confused, but luckily, Carina was there.  
She turned around to look at the blonde and took her hand, bringing Maya back to reality: her eyes now widen, staring at the Italian with a caring and lovely glance.  
Andy was relieved that Vic didn't get them into trouble: she took a look at her phone and saw that it was already midnight. 

Then, she and Vic decided to leave, both of them thanking for the amazing dinner and Andy in particular being grateful for the hospitality too.  
As soon as they left, Maya started clearing the table, but Carina stopped her,wrapping her arms around her waist.

“What happened earlier? You had fallen silent all of a sudden... did I say something wrong?” she asked, kissing the blonde's neck.

“No, absolutely, you've been amazing as always. I was just thinking.” she replied, keeping on cleaning the table.

“And what were you thinking about?” Carina continued, tightening her grip on Maya, not willing to let her go.

“About you and me.” Maya answered, turning over to put the dirty dishes on the counter.

“ And it made you sad?” Carina asked concernedly.

“No, of course, at least not us. It's me. I'm just afraid you're gonna stop loving me.” Maya admitted, trying to hold back the tears.

“Why would I ever do that? I love you, Bella. I love you a lot.” Carina said, now facing her girlfriend and stroking her hair.

“I don't know, you were talking about Arizona earlier. I know it's over, it's not that I'm jealous. It's just...it made me think.

A story can end in a matter of seconds, and I'm scared. I don't want to lose you.” A tear dropped from Maya's face.

“Bella, you're not gonna lose me. It's different with you, I'm different with you. You know, you're not the only “monogamy is for the weak” here. My brother used to make fun of me because I couldn't be in a relationship that went past three months. I mean, I didn't want to settle down, to create actual boundaries, until I met you” at the sound of Carina's words, Maya was caught off guard, she had never known about this and it somehow reassured her.

“I love you Bambina, and I've never said that to anyone before. You don't have to be scared.” Carina continued, kissing Maya on her forehead.

“I love you too, babe” added Maya “and I still don't get how is it possible for me to have been this lucky meeting you at the bar that night.”

They both started giggling and Maya gently caressed the Italian's cheek, kissing her again, at first on her lips and then down to her neck.

They were both wrapped up in the warmth of each other's presence and without even talking, they were sharing the same thought: they didn't know why, how or what was that made the two of them meet at the bar that night, but they were sure about one thing.  
Whatever it was, it was meant to be.


End file.
